Moving On
by Carmelvinah1
Summary: This is a Sam Mercedes and Puck more of a Puckcedes story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"Mercedes w-would you be my girlfriend?"_

 _Mercedes smiled from ear to ear so happy the her crush from freshman year is finally asking her out. After being friends from freshman year to their now junior year she couldn't be happier._

 _"Yes Sam I would love to be your girlfriend" Sam smiled and hugged her spinning her around. Mercedes giggling in his arms._

 _"You have made me the happiest man ever" Sam said putting her down." And I can finally do this" he leaned down and kiss Mercedes softly on the lips._

8 years later

"FUCK YOU SAM"

"Oh fuck me FUCK YOU MERC" Sam stormed out of their room and walked out the door.

"I'm the one who needs to walk out of here not you Sam I'm not the one in the wrong"

" I HAVE TO WORK MERCEDES just because I come home late a few times-"

"A FEW try everyday Sam okay I get you have to work late at the art studio i get that but what the fuck Sam every fucking day I'm here doing everything for you cleaning your clothes making you lunch cooking you dinner which we don't eat together anymore for the past three months because your coming in at two or three o'clock in the morning" Mercedes said pointing to the clock. Which read 3:40 am.

"Look Mer-"

"Are you cheating on me again"

"What the hell no what I did before I was upset and was intoxicated i wouldn't cheat on you again"  
"Sam are you telling the truth because if you aren't and i find out I'm telling you sam" she pointed in his direction " We are finish alright for real this time I can't take sitting around looking at my hands waiting for you every fucking night to come home and at least you could tell me from time to time I work in the studio late nights sometimes too Sam and do i or do i not tell you I'm coming home late"

"Mer-"

"DO I OR DO I NOT TELL YOU"

'YES YOU TELL ME ALRIGHT IM SORRY OKAY SHEESH I WILL CALL OR TEXT NEXT TIME ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW DID I MAKE YOUR DAMN NIGHT"

Mercedes got quiet and walked into there room slamming the door. Sam rubbed his face to follow her he tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Are you kidding Cedes really open the door"

" No I don't want you near me at all right now either sleep on the couch or go find somewhere else to sleep I don't want to fucking see you.

* * *

 **yup new story I know i should finish the others one's and i will and i might delete New life cause i have no inspiration for that story anymore so yea thats going but this is staying**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam walked into the bar thanking God that his favorite bartender was working tonight.

"Hey man I am so glad you are working tonight"

"Hey Sam what's up trouble in paradise again"

" Yea man she's upset that I come home late without telling her and stuff and that I'm not there for dinner anymore and that she does everything for me or whatever" Sam drank the drink that was handed to him and made a face as it went down " honestly man her moving in was a big mistake" Sam gestured to two more drinks.

"Well that's on you Sam you say you love this girl and yet treat her like she is just a trophy sitting in your desk man"

"No I don't yea i've been with her for what eight years and i love her and stuff but like I feel like I'm missing out you know" chugging his third drink.

"Sam you spend your nights here with a different girl on your arm every week and I have yet to meet the main one my dude" He put a glass down that he was cleaning " Look man if its too much for you let her go and do you man live your life but if you want to change how your relationship is you need to get your act together."

"You know your right man I love her i really do and you know" he hiccuped " Give me one more man and starting tomorrow I'm gonna do right"

Puck sighed and handed him his drink watching him chug that drink down and making his way to the dance floor to dance with random women.

"Yea sure" Puck laughed and got back to work

Mercedes and Santana were in Mercedes room watching The Revenge of the bridesmaids.

" Santana its been two days since our argument and he hasn't come home yet"

" Maybe he is trying to get himself together for once or maybe he's out fucking every-"

" No he isn't Santana" Santana sat up to look at her.

"And how do you know that"

" He told me he wasn't doing that again and that he wouldn't hurt me"

"And yet the frog mouth is still not here" Santana said laying back down on the bed

" It was my fault too I snapped and then he got loud and I got loud and I basically told him to leave"

" Okay so what women do that men real men usually come back the next day and try to make things better after him making the mistake but your so called man is not a real man so of course he isn't back yet"

"San do you think it could be really over this time"

"unless homeboy tries to fix this mess then yes honey it is" She patted Mercedes leg while still watching the movie.

Mercedes tried her best not to cry but obviously it failed. Santana sat up and hugged her.

" It's not fair Santana I gave him eight years and he cheated and treated me like it's a privilege to date him like I have done nothing but love him and did everything for him like what else does he want me to do"

"This is exactly why I go for the other team" Santana laughed causing Mercedes to do the same.

Santana left and Sam walked in two hours after she left.

"Mercedes" Sam called out

Mercedes came out of the room to see Sam. "Yes"

Sam sighed loudly and walked up to her hugging her " I am a fuck up aren't I" Mercedes nodded. "I'm sorry Merc I really am I'm just running from my problems throwing myself into work and coming home late and not even considering your feelings"

"What problems babe you can talk to me when you are going through it you know that"

"I know but you do so much for me and I honestly didn't want to put any more weight on your shoulders than what I have already done and i thought my art would somehow get rid of my problems when it just created another one"

"Sam I do what I do for you because I love you don't keep me out like that if I would have know you were having problems I would have understood the long hours at the art studio and coming home late I would have given you your time"

"I know that now" he said kissing her lips "and I'm sorry" he kissed her again.

"It's...alright" she said between kisses. Their kisses became intense and they were feeling each other everywhere. Sam picked Mercedes up and walked them to their room, Mercedes kissing his lips and neck on their way there. Sam laid her on the bed and got on top of her kissing her lips and neck to her breast and back up. Clothes began flying everywhere and Sam made a quick work of being inside Mercedes. All that was heard was Mercedes moans and Sam's grunts through the night until they finally feel asleep.

* * *

 **Well if you guys didn't notice Sam lied to her saying he was having problems...problems my ass am I right lol...TILL NEXT TIME**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mercedes and Sam have been on okay terms. Mercedes thinks that their relationship is going down the right path again. They haven't been arguing and Sam is communicating more. He still comes home late but not as much as he used to so Mercedes thinks noting  
of it now.

"Mercedes I gotta go handle some things I'll will be right back" he leans down and kisses Mercedes on the lips.

"Alright babe be careful" she said returning the kiss.

"I will" Sam walked out the door.

"Sam it's about time you came its your weekend so here is his stuff" Sam grabs the small book bag.

"Daddy!" A little boy screams as he ran to Sam

"Hey buddy ready to hang out with daddy today"

"Yea" the little boy said with excitement.

"Have him back on Sunday at 10:30"

"10:30 why so late Gabs"

"because I have to work and my babysitter canceled"

"No no no i can't have him that long"

"I'm guessing you haven't told your girlfriend yet huh"

"of course not if i told her I have a two year old son she will ring my neck"

"well is that my fault no listen we had a one night stand and little Nicki came out of that and now I'm stuck with ya and I told you to tell her but you said no so thats on you buddy" Gabrielle picked up her bag and was about to walk out the door. "Alright  
Nick be good for daddy okay love you" she kissed his cheek. As her and Sam walked out the door.

"I can't Gabs"

"And again thats on you if she finds out and i get beat up for it I'm coming for your neck cause I been told you to tell her yes Nicki was a mistake but he is here now and I love him you on the other hand I can care less what you do as long as your there  
for him that is all I care about you should tell her and as a matter of fact if you don't I will my friend" She got in her car and drove off.

"Ready to go to grandma's" The little boy nodded.

"Where's Sam"

"He is at his mother's house to make sure she is alright and stuff" Mercedes said

"Yea he was always a momma's boy" Santana popped a grape in her mouth and sat on the counter " Oh Brit said when are you coming over you owe her a massage"

Mercedes laughed "Tell her soon I have to get these presentations for work together and when all that is over then we will have a girls night"

"The life of a business lady huh i can't wait till you get your promotion girl you get to get out of this little ass apartment into a big ass house and get the car or cars of your dreams buy me one too by the way and-"

Mercedes laughed "Santana I still have to save in order to get all that"

"What do you mean save you are rolling in money you just don't want to spend none of that dough on getting your dream house already"

"Sam has to be ready to get a house with me and stuff then I will move"

"Fuck Sam I say move now girl cause I needs a pool to swim in"

"Really Santana thats all you care about is having a friend with a pool"

"Yup cause me and brits little house didn't come with one and she fell in love with it so we got it but I wanna swim and your my best option"

"Why not buy one"

"Hell no I want to swim in an in ground pool not no ragged above ground pool"

"why are we discussing pools right now"

"cause your stingy ass don't want to buy a house that has one" Santana said pointing at Mercedes

" Alright I'll ask Sam about it and If he says yea the we will get a house"

"That's all I'm saying"

Mercedes laughed and threw a grape at her.

"Alway pressuring me to do something"

"Someone has too" Santana laughed

Sam walked in the door. "Hey Babe... Satan"

"Frog face"

"okay guys" Mercedes walked up to Sam kissing him "Hey baby"

"Eeehhh thats my cue to leave byeMercedes" She hopped off the counter and grabbed her purse to leave

"ByeSantana" Sam said and she completely ignored him and she closed the door.

"I can't stand her"

"Sam stop she is my best friend"

"Why is she so evil"

"Listen she never fully forgave you for what you did to me four years ago"

"i feel terrible till this day about that Merc I love you"

"I love you too"

" I wanna grow old with you and marry you and-"

" have a dog and the house snd your first child"

"Yea baby about that I-"

Mercedes phone rang

"Hold on baby that's my work ringtone " She went to pick up her phone.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "I fucked up" he said quietly to himself. His phone rang and it was his mom which he knew it would be about his son.

"Uh Merc I gotta go my mom" he said quietly point to his phone. She nodded and continued talking to her boss

On Monday Sam and Mercedes were on the couch watching T.V

"Sam we should go out tonight I wanna dance and have fun"

"Uh yea we can go out"

"what about that club you always go to for drinks and stuff it must be good cause you always got there"

"uhh"

"Oh please Sammy"

Sam sighed " Alright get dressed and lets go"

Mercedes smiled and got up to get dressed 30 minutes later she came out and Sam's jaw dropped.

"Where are you going dressed like that"

"We are going out"

"Uh uh you trying to find another man tonight or something cause that outfit is.." Sam looked her up and down she had on a navy blue fitted tank crop top with the matching skirt that hugged her hips and ass nicely she wore natural makeup and her hair  
was down in loose waves.

"No Sam I'm not looking for no one else I got you babes" She kissed him a proceeded to walk out the door.

They arrived at the club and Mercedes immediately wanted to dance. She dragged Sam to the dance floor and started grinding on him. Sam of course was loving every bit of it and it got him thinking that she is honestly the best thing that has ever happened  
to him.

"Look Puck he's got another one tonight and she's chocolate damn she is fine" One of the bartenders said to Puck.

Puck looked over to see Sam and shook his head " I told him to get himself together with his girl and yet here he is with some random chick again I'm gonna fix him Darren"

" You right man his girl doesn't deserve that you do it cause my shift is up peace out man" he patted Pucks shoulder and left

"Buy man" He looked at Sam and his new chick again and shook his head " She is fine but this is new for Sam to go for someone thick but he sure picked a fine thick girl"

" I wanna drink Sam come one" Mercedes smiled and walked to the bar with Sam following.

"Hello pretty lady what can i get you"

"a Sangria please thank you"

"Sam my man I know what you want"

"yea man how's it going" Sam said with his arms around Mercedes.

"Good man good but not as good as you I mean you really out done yourself this time with this one she is fine"

"Yea"

"Wha-" Mercedes said but was cut off from Puck.

"What is she number six man" He handed Sam and Mercedes their drinks " You don't usually go for the thick girls but she is stunning"

"What the fuck is he talking about number six Sam"

"Babe its-"

"Oh he always comes here with some new jawn on his arm and he knows good and well he has a girlfriend at home who he said he was going to change for her but I guess not"

"DUDE"

" YOU'VE HAD BROUGHT MULTIPLE WOMEN HERE SAM NO WONDER WHY YOUR NEVER FUCKING HOME NOT CHEATING MY ASS" she threw her drink at Sam and walked out the club.

"PUCK WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS MY GIRL" He said running after Mercedes "BABY WAIT PLEASE"

Puck stood there wide eyed " Damn I didn't know that she was the main girl" Puck ran his hand over his face "Shit" He went back to work but then thought to himself "Well he shouldn't have did what he did in the first place and she is fine as hell Sam  
was dumb as hell man" He shook his head as someone called him over to ask for a drink.

"Mercedes" Sam said as he opened the door. Mercedes took the car home and Sam had to call an uber.

"Mercedes" He walked to the room and saw her packing all of her stuff in her travel bags.

"Baby wha-"

"Don't you fucking call me that I cannot believe you right now no babe I didn't cheat on you no babe its just you that was four years ago babe" she said mocking his voice going back to packing her stuff.

" Mercedes look I'm sorry okay I didn't know Puck was gonna-"

"No don't blame him for YOUR DOING SAM you said that you loved me wanna marry and all that bullshit over the weekend when really you just want your fair share in women in this town I can't even FUCKING LOOK AT YOU YOU NASTY PIECE OF SHIT" she zipped up  
her bag and lifted it up to bring it towards the door.

"Mercedes" He tried to grab her arm. She pulled it away and slapped him in the face.

"I gave you eight fucking years of my life" she said crying " and this is how you do me number six Sam really" she shook her head and proceeded to walk towards the door.

"No please don't go WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT YOU"

"GO TO HELL SAM THATS WHAT YOU CAN DO" she said she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

* * *

 **Damn Puck gave no fucks huh well Sam had it coming sorry for the people who are pro Sam and Mercedes I am too but I wanted to do something different. A kid right I know Sam is like everywhere..TILL NEXT TIME**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Santana he was like ohh what is she number six and that Sam always has some new girl on his arm" Mercedes said crying hysterically

"He's a piece of shit Mercedes and he's going to get what's coming to him"

Mercedes slammed her fists onto the table causing Santana to jump " I feel so fucking stupid who knows what else he was lying to me about San what else he could have done and is it bad that I want to know everything but scared to hear it"

" I understand girl I do but that is up to you if you really want to know or not but you at least deserve an explanation" Mercedes shook her head and put her hand on her head breathing loudly trying to calm herself down.

" I could murder him I really could grab a knife and slit his throat right now and the sad part about this whole thing is that I still love that idiot"

"Of course you do you gave him eight years of your life and love of course your still gonna love him I would be shocked if you didn't"

"Santana-"

Santana rubbed her back " Listen you can stay here as long as you want okay me and Brits got you"

"hey baby... Mercedes what happened" Brittany came into the house seeing Mercedes crying hard.

"Babe she found out Sam has cheated more than once and who knows what else he has done"

"I told you Santana that he was still cheating but no you and Mercedes wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt"

"Brit not now Merc is hurting really bad"

"I know I know come on Mercedes lets get you cleaned up and we can have a girls night in"

"Puck how could you man she left me man she left me" Sam said crying drinking his now 8th drink.

" Dude like I knew she was the main girl you never showed me a pic of what she looked like or anything but its on you bro don't blame me alright you fucked up it was bound to come up anyway"

"Puck-"

"No Sam if you wanna fix it you have to tell her everything at least be honest with her for once man or other people will whether it be by accident or on purpose but you need to get yourself together man"

"Your right but I've done so much man she will never take me back"

"Either your gonna have to live with that or take a chance my friend"

Sam sighed and put his head down on the bar table

Its been two weeks since Mercedes has been to her shared apartment with Sam and decided to finally get the rest of her stuff whether he was there or not.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you"  
"Yes San I'm sure I can do this"

"I know you can see you when you get back"

"Yea girl"

Gabrielle knocked on the door hold her son's hand.

"Is daddy home?"

"I don't know baby but we are about to find out" She knocked again.

Mercedes got off the elevator and proceeded to her old apartment with Sam. She took out the keys and when she looked up she saw a woman about to knock on the door with her child.

"Um hello can I help you" Gabrielle turned her head to who was speaking to her.

"Uh yea I need to speak to Sam is he home or-"

"I'm not sure but what do you need" She said looking at her then her son.

" Well I-" The door opened and there stood Sam.

"Gabrielle, Nicki what are you-"

"DADDY!"

"excuse me did that little boy say daddy" Mercedes said shocked

"Yes this is Nicki my son and Sam's and I'm guessing your Mercedes"

"Gabrielle I told you not to come here unless you call first"

Mercedes stepped into the apartment pulling Gabrielle in the apartment with her and she shut the door.

"So the lies continue so you have a" she turned to Gabrielle" how old is he?"

"Two"

"Two year old son you decided to hide from me so you only cheated once for years ago only right"

"Mercedes look we need to talk"

"Go ahead and talk"

"Gabrielle can you give us-"

"Oh no" Mercedes stopped Sam " She can stay right there since she is the mother of your first born a title that should have been mine a title you said was going to be mine"

"Mercedes I tried over and over again for Sam to tell you when i ended up pregnant"

"How did it happen"

"Merce-"

"Shut up Sam Gabrielle is it how did this happen"

"Well we were at this club" Mercedes laughed and looked at Sam

"Go on"

" And we were drinking having a good time and then we ended up at my place then next thing I new i woke up this guy next to me with a broken condom on his dick"

"Wow" Mercedes nodded

"A month later I found out I was pregnant and I told him expecting him to be there for my child I don't believe in abortions and thats all I want from him I don't love him nor will I ever just for him to be there then he told me about you and I said he shouldn't have did what he did and also to tell you and here we are"

Mercedes shook her head and headed to the bedroom

"Mercedes please"

"Mercedes please nothing Sam are you kidding me I can't even be mad at this woman because at least SHE has enough respect for me to know what happened when she found out she was pregnant and for two years now so Sam I ask you why didn't you tell me"

"Cause you would have left me"

" No fucking duh Sam exactly what I'm doing now getting the rest of my stuff and I hope no pray to GOD I never see you again" She grabbed her travel bags that were left behind and packed the remainder of her clothes and shoes and she proceeded to leave.

"Thank you Gabrielle for actually wanting me to know not out of spite but out of respect for me you didn't know Sam was with me when you guys hooked up but when you did you were already pregnant and wanted me to know so that little boy will have his father" She looked back at Sam and then to the little boy and a tear fell down her eye. " He is a gorgeous boy Sam" She picked up her two bags and left.

"You..are...a...horrible person Sam I never expected" Gabrielle got choked up a bit " I honestly wished I knew you were with her before we hooked up cause I would NEVER do something to hurt someone like that" She looked at her son "Bye Nicki mommy will get you later"

Gabrielle walked out the door

* * *

 **Well the cat is out the bag I made Gabrielle a nice person because almost all the stories makes the other woman all rude and I wanted to do something different...Till Next Time**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Its been a couple of weeks since Mercedes found out about Sam's son. Who knows how many more lies were on top of that and she was going to find out.

"Mercedes where are you going looking hot" Brittany smiled

"I'm going to get answers"

"Are you sure you look sexy as hell are you sure you not trying to find a man"

Mercedes smiled. She wore a kitten black sleeveless dress with a gold belt and a gold necklace. She had her hair in lose curls and parted to the side. Her makeup was flawless and she wore black and gold heals.

"Maybe" Mercedes winked at Santana "No but for real I need answers and I know just the person to get them from"

"Alright girl bye"

Mercedes arrived at her destination. She walked into the building looking for her target. She spotted him and sat on the stool at the bar.

"Bartender" She called him over

Puck turned around and he was wide eyed "Damn" he thought to himself "what can I get you"

"Answers" Mercedes said looking at his face

Puck sighed then looked around "Alright go to that booth" He pointed to the V.I.P booth " and I'll be there when my shift is over"

"Okay" Mercedes got up to walk over to the booth. Puck watched Mercedes ass as she walked away. "Damn"

About an hour or so Puck's shift was finally up and he made his way over to Mercedes who was nursing her drink.

"So" he sat down next to her "What do you want to know"

"whatever it is that you know"

"Alright well first my name is Puck well its Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck"

"Okay Noah my name is Mercedes and I am as you said number six is it?" She said

He ran his hand through his short hair. "Yea I'm sorry I said that I just wanted him to do right by his girl you know he never showed me a picture of you or anything so I just assumed you were some random girl"

"I'm not here for an apology I just need to know what you know"

He sighed "Alright I've known him for like three years now and at first he would come in for a drink and leave you know. Then he started to dance with random women and soon after that take them home" Mercedes nodded

" I thought he was just living the single life until about what two years ago he came in drinking drink after drinks saying how he fucked up and that he has a girlfriend and how he was gonna fix it" Mercedes gasped. "What?"

"Nothing go on"

"Okay I told him you had a girl all this time and he was messing around I told him that it wasn't right and he needed to get himself together. Which he did for like a year then he went back to his old ways up until a couple a weeks ago I told him he better stop before it caught up to him and here we are now"

'Wow"

"Why did you gasp"

"He has a son"

"WHA- woe he had you and your son at home and he was messing arou-"

"No he has a son by another woman and he's two and I'm guessing that night he found out about the other woman being pregnant"

"What the hell"

"I know I just found out a couple of weeks ago"

"wait so he kept a kid from you for two years"

"Mercedes looked at her drink and twirled the straw around 'Yep and we were together for eight years, since junior year in high school I guess he felt like he was missing out on life when I felt like I had everything" Mercedes said calmly. " His child's mother said she never wanted anything to do with him that it was a one night stand and all she asks is for Sam to be there for their son. She was very nice and She said she has been telling him to tell me out of respect for me she had sympathy for me and I'm pretty sure she was disgusted with Sam by the way her face was when I left" She looked up at Puck and smiled "Like the face your making right now"

Puck fixed his face to be more sincere "Mercedes you are so cool calm and collected I know other women would have left as soon as I was done talking ready to murder this guy" Mercedes giggled

"I'm not other women I don't have it in me to murder him" Puck looked at her face and notice how ridiculously gorgeous Mercedes is to her small nose and big brown eyes and rocking body.

"Noah NOAH" Mercedes laughed

"Huh what"

"I'm glad that you think I'm pretty and all but I better get going" She stood up

"Wait why no"  
"What do you mean no" she giggled looking down at him

"Come one we are becoming good friends lets go somewhere"

"what Noah my feet hurt I want to put my flats on and-"

"No we are going out" he stood up next to her " You can go put your flats on I'm taking you somewhere fun"

"But I drove here"

"Okay park in my parking spot and lets go"

Puck and Mercedes arrived at a club named EXOTIC. The walked into the build and Mercedes was in awe.

She leaned into Puck's ear "This place is so much better than where you work why don't you come here?"

Puck leaned in Mercedes ear "Because this is where I come to have fun it wouldn't be fun if i was work now would it" he smiled

"PUCKY POOH OHH HOW ARE YOU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HONEY"

"HEY UNIQUE THIS PLACE IS DOING GREAT TONIGHT AS USUAL" PUCK yelled over the music

"WELL OF COURSE HONEY I'M A DIVA SO MY PLACE HAS TO POP BOY AND WHO IS THIS LOVELY LADY"

"OHH UNIQUE MERCEDES MERCEDES THIS IS UNIQUE MY LONG TIME FRIEND"

"ITS NICE TO MEET YOU UNIQUE" Mercedes went to shake her hand

"OH NO DIVA I HUG AROUND HERE" she leaned in and hugged Mercedes " ANY FRIEND OF PUCKY POOH IS A FRIEND OF MINE NOW PUCK" Unique turned to Puck " ARE YOU PLAYING TONIGHT"

"OH NO I'M HERE TO SHOW HER A GREAT TIME" he smiled towards Mercedes

"OH WHY YES YES YES HAVE FUN AND PUCK YOU KNOW DRINKS ARE ALWAYS FREE FOR YOU BYE HONEY" Unique went to go greet other people.

Mercedes leaned in Puck's ear " I love her"

Puck leaned in Mercedes ear "yea we have been cool since high school I had her back and she had mine you know when she was becoming a she"

"ohhh" Mercedes nodded her head at the realization. She didn't mind that Unique was transgender as long as she embraced it.

"lets dance" Puck pulled her to the dance floor and they danced at a respectable distance. Eventually Puck turned Mercedes around so she was grinding on him. After a while slow songs began to play and there were less people in the club.

They dance holding hands and Mercedes head on Puck's chest.

"You had fun?" Puck asked

"Yes I did glad I was able to wear this outfit a little longer than for a conversation"Mercedes giggled

Into Orbit by Alex Isly played throughout the club.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do I gave him eight years of my life you know" Puck put his chin on top of Mercedes head.

"Yea"

"Its like I love him but I hate him and I never want to be with him again if that makes sense"

"Yea it does its like having a cousin that caused so much trouble in the family you love him but you can't stand him"

Mercedes laughed "Yea"

They danced in silence for a little while longer. Mercedes looked up at Noah and smiled.

"You do look beautiful tonight Mercedes"

She looked down shyly then back up at him "Thank you Noah"

"Ready to go" Mercedes nodded

They made it back to Puck's job and it was closed.

"Well this is it thank you Noah for everything"

"No problem oh wait"

"he jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side to open Mercedes door

"Thank you"

"Keys"

"Huh"

"your keys"

Mercedes handed him her keys and he unlocked the door then gave back her keys. He opened her door for her and she giggled.

"Such a gentlemen thank you Noah"

"i'm guessing Puck isn't your cup of tea"

"You said everyone calls you Puck and I'm not everyone so Noah it is" Puck laughed

"Alright Mercedes hey we should hangout again sometime"

"Yea most definitely here give me your phone"

Puck handed Mercedes his phone and she put her number in it sending herself a quick text. She handed him back his phone.

"There now you can call or text me" She smiled. She hugged him" Thank you for tonight I really needed that"

"No problem" Mercedes sat in her car and Puck closed her door.

"Bye Mercedes"

"Bye Noah" she drove out of the parking lot and Puck had an extra pep in his step.

* * *

 **Alright Mercedes and Puck is lighting a friendship love love love where I'm going with this...TILL NEXT TIME**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"Oh come on Mercedes you can't be serious"

"What? No for real tho he is crazy man from the start he knew that who she was and where she is from was special and that the king wanted it and wanted to destroy her"

"From when they were kids tho"

"Yes from when they were kids thats what I believe"

It was their regular movie night at Puck's place and Mercedes decided they should watch Maleficent.

"Whatever Mercedes I think when he got older after they were sixteen he was so set on living in that castle and being king not when they were younger"

Mercedes folded her arms "Yea okay I'm sticking to my theories and you can suck on that" Puck laughed

"We really had an argument over a fairytale movie which I still don't understand how you made me want to watch it" Puck stood up walking to his kitchen. Mercedes followed

"It was a good movie and it was great on how different it is than Sleeping beauty"

"Alright my turn to pick a movie something less girly" he chuckled pulling out some chips from the cabinet

" Whatever" Mercedes smiled leaning on the counter

"What ever happened on your job though weren't you expecting a raise or a promotion or something"

"Glad to know that you actually pay attention when I speak" She giggled "It was a raise and I got it my presentation was amazing and they loved my approach soo" She took a chip from the bowl Puck was pouring them into " Now I can finally get my dream house and move out of Santana's place.

"Dream house" He said walking back to the couch with Mercedes in tow.

"Yea I've always wanted to buy a house but I thought I would be buying one with Sam by now but obviously not"

"Alright so what kind of house are you looking for" he said reaching for his cup of soda

"Like a mini mansion" Puck almost spit out his drink

" A mini mansion what the fuck Mercedes how much money you make"

Mercedes smiled "enough"

"If you could afford a mini mansion why the fuck were you with Sam I know he's an artist but he isn't like out there yet so he makes probably what a thousand off of each piece he sells"

"It wasn't about money between us it never was we were together since high school you can't get more broke than that" She laughed then her face faltered.

"What's wrong did I-"

"No just got to thinking about us I guess from when he asked me out to now you know its like if I would have know he wanted some type of freedom I would have let him go" She looked down at her hands " Makes me feel I wasn't good enough and that my thoughts since high school were right. He would never truly be into me to where it was just us. It was always some girl coming in and in the beginning he would set them straight but mid way through college he stopped. Made me feel like he didn't truly want me"

"Well he's a dick"

"Noah"

"No for real I'm sorry but you are very gorgeous and on top of that I love hanging out with you and us having a good time. I'm not gonna lie I have been looking to see what was so bad about you that would make him want to stray. Your not annoying, your funny, if I have my opinion on something and your opinion is different you don't go off like most females do you understand and respect my opinion while getting me to understand yours, your an awesome friend I just don't see why man" Puck shook his head.

"You don't have to be nice to me because of what he did Noah I know you guys are boys and stuff and-"  
"wait you think I still communicate with him hell no I don't I haven't spoken to him since he came to me asking why would I say what I said to you when I first meet you and tried to blame me after that hell no I not his friend blaming me for his doing nun uh" Puck drank the rest of his soda

"So you honestly mean those things you said"

"Of course" Mercedes Smiled

* * *

"Girl you know I kinda don't want you to go" Santana said.

"Aww you gonna miss me" Mercedes said placing a box in front of the door. Mercedes was finally moving out of Santana's and Brittany's home.

"Yea that too but I'm gonna miss your cooking" Mercedes laughed

"Santana you are too much" She walked back in her room and grabbed her suitcase and went back towards the door.

"For real Merc anyways I'm happy that your getting your dream home though"

"Your just happy because I have a pool"

"Yea girl I'm gonna be over there tomorrow" Mercedes laughed and hugged Santana.

"Alright girl I'm off I gotta put this stuff at my house then I gotta go to my storage and get my furniture"

"You didn't sell it?"

"Of course not why would you think that"

"Thats what crust ball said"

"Well Sam was lying I put all my furniture in storage in cased we moved into a bigger place in the future but now its just me"

"And Puck"

"Santana"

"What you spend like everyday with him he should be moving in too"

"Uh no we are just friends San okay"

"uh huh now go girl we will talk more later" Mercedes smiled putting her suitcase in her trunk. She got in the car and waved at Santana as she drove to her new home.

Mercedes house was very nice it wasn't a mansion but it sure came close. It had four bedrooms three in a half bathrooms a large kitchen and huge living and dinning room. The backyard had an in ground pool and was very spacious. There was a small area where she could have a barbecue and people can relax on the pool chairs and had a huge table.

Mercedes opened her door and kicked it open balancing boxes and she made her way inside.

"ugh moving in is too much" She looked around her practically empty home "I have a long way to go" she heard a honk outside and instantly smiled knowing who it was.

She walked outside and saw Puck getting out of a moving truck. Mercedes walked up to him and hugged him

"Thank you soo much Noah you are truly a life saver"

" I know I know but getting this couch and bed set in your house by ourselves I don't know"

Mercedes picked up box from the back of the truck "We got this"

Several hours later they finally moved everything out of the truck and into the house.

Mercedes dropped down on her couch with Noah in tow.

"We did it" Noah sighed

"I know that was a lot I'm definitely gonna be sore tomorrow"

Puck looked at Mercedes "You sleeping here tonight"

Mercedes shook her head "No I'm going back to Santana's I don't like sleeping in an unfinished room so tomorrow I'm gonna put my furniture in my room together and work my way from the upstairs down in decorating my house"

Puck looked around "You got a lot of decorating to do" Mercedes turned towards Puck and tucked one foot under her

"I know would you mind helping me"

"Little ol me" Puck pointed to himself batting his eyes.

Mercedes laughed "Yes I don't want my home to be too girly so I need a male perspective" Mercedes poked his side.

"Hey no poking or I won't do it" Puck said poking her back.

"Alright okay I'm sorry" Mercedes said getting up and going to her kitchen.

"Mercedes these marble floors are great I can see myself" Mercedes laughed

"Really Noah I know there great" She said opening her fridge finding nothing.

"What did you think was in there a bunch of food and drinks we just moved in today Merc"

Mercedes grabbed a cup that was on the table and poured sink water into it. "Shut up"

"Eww Mercedes don't drink sink water what the hell" He tried to take her cup away

"I don't care I need to hydrate myself" she tried to pull it back then Puck pulled it again spilling a little water on her. Mercedes dipped her fingers in the cup and splashed Puck.

"Hey" he took the cup placing it down then started to play wrestle with her. He picked her up and brung her to the living room area.

"Puck put me down" She said laughing and punching his back. Puck laughed then he tripped over a box causing both of them to fall on the carpet.

"Look what you did" Mercedes laughed poking him repeatedly

"Your stupid box was in my way" Puck said tickling her

"Stop" Mercedes laughed. Puck ended up on top of Mercedes and he watched her laugh and chuckled himself. He stopped tickling her and they both looked at each other. Puck moved a lose curl from her face and looked from her lips back to her eyes. He was smiling at her and so was she. He leaned forward and pecked her lips. They looked at each other then Mercedes brung his lips to hers. She had her hands on his neck and hair and his hand was on her cheek. The kiss was sweet at first then it got a little heated.

"Wait"

"Huh what why" Mercedes said running her fingers through his hair.

"We shouldn't I mean we are friends and you just got out of a long relationship" Puck said as he looked down and closed his eyes

" We broke up over 3 months ago"

"I know but I don't know if you completely healed and I'm over here thinking with dick and not my head"

"Noah it's fine" Mercedes said making him look at her.

"I don't want to fuck us up you know we have a great friendship"

"I know we do and you are an amazing friend Noah" She said looking in his eyes

"I know and I think we should just be that for a while until we know for sure that this" he pointed between them "Is right"

Mercedes looked to the side then back at him. She smiled and kissed him one last time. "Alright"

* * *

 **Hmmmmm well tell me what you think on Puck's NEXT TIME...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sam was out with his son. Ever since Mercedes left him he spent most of his time spending time with his son to get his mind off of her. They were taking a walk through town to get some shopping done. Since Mercedes wasn't around anymore he had to start buying clothes and groceries for himself.

"Daddy ice cream" little Nicki pointed to the ice cream truck.

"Alright little man" Sam picked him up and walked toward the Ice cream truck.

"Okay point at the picture of what ice cream you want" Nicki looked at all the ice cream pictures with cartoons on them and pointed at a mickey mouse one.

"Uh can i get mickey mouse and mango icy" He paid the man and gave Nicki his ice cream. They began walking again and as he passed this small cafe he looked in and spotted Mercedes. She still looked so beautiful and her smile still lit up a room he looked across from her and noticed Puck laughing along with her.

"What the hell" he grabbed his son's hand and walked into the cafe. He walked straight up to Puck and Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes and Puck" putting a lot of emphasise on his name. Mercedes almost choked on her drink when she say Sam walking toward them.

"What they hell are you doing here" Mercedes glared at Sam. Then her face softened looking at his son enjoying and making a huge mess with his ice cream.

"I was in the neighborhood and stopped by to get little man a cookie"

"Don't you think ice cream is enough sweats" Mercedes said as Nicki looked up and Mercedes and smiled. Mercedes had to give it to Sam this was one cute little boy.

"I know but I don't have him long and I just wanna spoil him, so what are you doing here with Puck" Puck was quiet the whole time. He didn't want to make a scene.

"Me and Mercedes were just having a good time enjoying each others company" Puck said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Is there something going on betwe-'" Puck stood up quick and got in Sam's face.

" I suggest you take your son and walk right back out of here you are making her uncomfortable"

"Why do you care on what makes her comfortable and uncomfortable" Sam said getting right back in his face. Both men were clenching their jaws and Puck began to ball up his fist.

"Daddy" Puck looked down at Sam's son then looked back at Sam. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll wait in the car Mercedes" Puck picked up his jacket and left the cafe. Sam watched him walk out the door still clenching his jaw.

"What the hell Mercedes" Sam sat in his seat putting his son in his lap

"What Sam what"

"Puck seriously my friend or ex-friend"

"Sam I really don't understand why you're here and why you made such a big scene" Mercedes got up and grabbed her jacket "and no Sam we are just friends...bye Nicki"

Nicki smiled and waved "Bye bye" Sam looked around at the people who were staring and noticed they turned their heads when he looked at them. He got up and went home.

"Noah are you okay" Mercedes got in the passenger seat of her car.

"Hell no Mercedes this dude still thinks he has some control over you and that shit just pisses me off. He really had the nerve to get in my face on what he has done to you I mean DAMN" he punched the steering wheel and the accidentally honked the horn " the fucking proof is walking around with him"

"Okay Noah you need to calm down or else your not driving my car and two he is not a-"

"Mercedes please don't tell me he isn't a problem or a factor or whatever. I have a feeling he is just gonna be around and if he comes at me the way he did today I swear whether his son is with him or not I'm gonna kill him"

"Noah calm down" Mercedes put her hand over his. " Do not let Sam ruin our day okay. We have a barbeque to get to and I need my friend to calm the fuck down" She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Okay"

During the ride to Santana and Brittany's house Mercedes kept thinking about the little boy. He was adorable and it made her wonder what her and Sam's kid would have looked like. The fact that the title of being the mother of his first child was just taken from her just put her in a gloomy mood. That should have been her and Sam's child not Sam's and some chick child. He was a sweetheart. While Sam and Puck were getting into it Nicki had tried to offer some of his ice cream to her. She declined but he then reached his arms out to here for her to pick him up. She sat him on his lap and he began to play with her curls. He giggles when he pulled on curl lightly and watched it bounce back to place. She smiled at the boy but then put him down once she realized Noah was going to really punch Sam.

"You okay Mercedes" Mercedes didn't even realize that a tear came down her face. She quickly wiped it away

"Yea, yea I'm okay" and gave Noah a fake smile.

"No your not.. Look I know seeing Sam today sparked up some emotions in both of us-"

"Its not that Noah" Puck looked over to her then looked back on the road. " It's his kid"

"What? What did he do" Puck said confused

"Nothing at all that's the thing. He didn't ask to be here you know and what really sucks is that he could have been my son if Sam was around" Puck pulled up to Mercedes house and she got out the car on the verge of tears.

"Mercedes hold up" They walked into the house and Mercedes sat on her couch. "What do you mean… you want a kid"

"No… I mean yes… I mean idk… I always saw myself carrying Sam's first child that little boy really could have been mine you know while you were about to kill Sam he offered me his ice cream and played in my hair. It was the sweetest moment and it sucks because he isn't mine and it reminds me on how much I wanted us being a family and just being happy but" She wiped away a tear.

"I know Mercedes look" He made her face him. " One day you will have your family and you will carry someone's first born and you will be happy just be glad you are not in a toxic relationship anymore" he put his hands on her face "You can't let an encounter with Sam like that put you in this funk" He grabbed her hands " I'll tell you what we can call Santana and Britt that we need to reschedule this barbeque for next week cause we are going out tonight"

"What-"

Puck stood up "Nope it's final I'll be back around 9:30 and you better be ready to have some fun" he pointed to Mercedes and she smiled and nodded. "Alright" Puck left and Mercedes smiled. She got up and went to her room to get ready with the perfect outfit in mind.

"What do you mean next week I just bought the burger buns"

"Yea Sanatan look Mercedes and I ran into Sam today"

"No fucking way"

"Yea and that put her in a sad mood mostly thinking about his kid"

"Wait why his kid tho-"

"Long story I will tell you later but we are going out tonight I need to get her out"

" Alright Pucky Puck hopefully you guys will finally kick it off"

"Santana she is still healing" Puck said rubbing his face

" It's been almost a year now she needs to move on and she needs you so why not"

"I don't want to-"

"You won't you're a good guy Puck and I know for a face that she wants you" Santana said smiling.

Puck shifted in his seat a little " did she talk to you about me in that way" he said smiling.

"My lips are sealed just have a good time tell Mercedes I love her okay byeeeeeee"

"Santana but-" She hung up on him. Puck had a huge smile on his face. Months after they kissed he thought she just wanted to stay friends. He had to look his best tonight and take her to where sparks started to fly between them.

It was a little passed 9:3o when Puck rang Mercedes doorbell.

"ITS OPEN" Puck walked inside and looked at himself in the mirror but her door. He had on a navy blue button up with his sleeves rolled up and he had on jeans with nice brown shoes.

"You ready" Puck turned around and his jaw dropped when he say her. She had on a oversized black lace up graphic t-shirt the close to her knees and black knee high boots. Her hair was in a nice curly high puff and her makeup was flawless.

"Uhh yea wow Mercedes you look great" She came up to him and fixed his collar

"Not bad yourself Noah" who was she kidding he looked hot.

"Let's go"

They drove up to the club

"OH MY GOD EXOTIC Noah we haven't been here in so long"

"I know that's why I chose to come here for tonight we had such a good time the last time we came so let's go" Puck opened Mercedes door and helped her out the car. They went to the front of the line where the security guard and Noah did a handshake and let them in hearing groans and come on's from everyone else in line.

They walking in to Drake Passion fruit blasting throughout the club.

"You want a drink" Puck asked Mercedes

"Yes please" After a few drinks Puck and Mercedes were dancing on the dance floor having a great time.

"PUCKY POOH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN UNIQUE HAS MISSED THIS HANDSOME FACE OF YOURS" Unique spotted Puck and a girl she has seen before and instantly remember her. "MERCEDES RIGHT YOU ARE LOOKING FABULOUSE AND YOU MUST TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THOSE BOOTS PUCK DEAR GIVE HER MY NUMBER SO WE CAN CHAT" She hugged Mercedes and then turned to Puck and said in his ear "She's the one I can see it in your eyes and her's" Unique kissed both of Pucks cheeks and did the same to Mercedes and walked off into the crowd of people

" I REALLY LOVE HER NOAH" Mercedes said over the music.

"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME TOO" Puck laughed they had a few more drinks and they danced. A slower more sexy song came on and Mercedes and Puck were dancing closer together. Puck had his hands on her his as Mercedes grinded her butt on him. Next thing you know Puck is being turned around and being punched by someone.

"OH MY GOD" Mercedes screamed

"JUST FRIENDS MY ASS PUCK LEAVE MERCEDES ALONE SHE IS MINE" It was Sam and he was furious. He saw them walk into the club together and watched them drink and dance all night. He was furious when he saw them begin to slow dance.

Puck pushed Sam and punched him in the stomach and they began to fight.

"YOU FUCK UP REMEMBER SAM YOU BROKE HER HEART"

"SHE IS MY GIRL" Mercedes was screaming for them to stop until security had to break them up.

"I SUGGEST THE BOTH OF YOU LEAVE BEFORE MISS UNIQUE COMES BACK AND PUCK YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT FIGHTING" the security guard said over the music

"I KNOW" Puck and Sam left the building and Mercedes followed suit.

"Why my girl huh Puck" Sam said following Puck out the club with Mercedes coming out behind them.

"It's not like I purposely started to like and possibly fall in love with her okay she is an AWESOME person Sam and YOU FUCKED THAT UP FOR YOURSELF" Puck said pointing his finger in Sam's face.

"So you want my seconds huh YOU ALWAYS DID whenever I had a girl you were ALWAYS drooling over them"

"What the fuck are you talking about man-"

" When you say Mercedes well you couldn't help yourself huh OPPORTUNITY KNOCKS HUH"

"SAM SHUT THE FUCK UP" Puck punch Sam in the face as hard as he could and Mercedes gasps when Sam hit the floor so quickly. Puck got down to Sam's level on the ground and pointed his finger in his face.

"Leave me and my girl alone Sam. You fucked up. You broke her heart. You cheated. I never wanted those thots you would bring to the club Mercedes is classy so don't you DARE put her in the same category as them. You are now realizing what you lost" Puck stood up " FOREVER"

Sam looked over at Mercedes and her hand was covering her mouth wide eyed at the scene in front of her how she was terrified and turned on by Puck standing up to Sam. Puck looked in the direction Sam was looking in and reached out his hand to her.

"Come on Mercedes" Puck said calmly as if seeing her all the bad in the world goes away and it's just him and her.

"No Mercedes listen to me" Sam said holding his cheek. "Please baby I'm sorry I realized you were everything I needed" he walked towards her and Puck was about to approach until his saw her hand slightly telling Puck to hold on.

"I fucked up okay.. I fucked up" he grabbed her hand looking into her eyes. " I miss you everyday I wish that I can turn back time and fix everything" Mercedes just looked at him and tears began to fall down her face. Puck saw and he was walking toward them again and Mercedes signaled him to stop.

"You were my soul since high school Mercedes I thought I wanted more in life needed other women in my life but I don't please Mercedes give me another chance" He pleaded with hopeful eyes.

"Sam I-" she looked at Noah then she looked at Sam and knew right away who she wanted to be with.

 **Never thought I would start this story back up again but I got my inspiration back. Who will she choose Puck or Sam?... TILL NEXT TIME...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Sam looked over at Mercedes and her hand was covering her mouth wide eyed at the scene in front of her and how she was terrified and turned on by Puck standing up to Sam. Puck looked in the direction Sam was looking in and reached out his hand to her._

" _Come on Mercedes" Puck said calmly as if seeing her all the bad in the world goes away and it's just him and her._

" _No Mercedes listen to me" Sam said holding his cheek. "Please baby I'm sorry I realized you were everything I needed" he walked towards her and Puck was about to approach until he saw her hand slightly telling Puck to hold on._

" _I fucked up okay.. I fucked up" he grabbed her hand looking into her eyes. " I miss you everyday I wish that I can turn back time and fix everything" Mercedes just looked at him and tears began to fall down her face. Puck saw and he was walking toward them again and Mercedes signaled him to stop._

" _You were my soul since high school Mercedes I thought I wanted more in life and needed other women in my life but I don't please Mercedes give me another chance" He pleaded with hopeful eyes._

" _Sam I-" she looked at Noah then she looked at Sam and knew right away who she wanted to be with._

" Sam I have to go right now but I don't think this is the time or place to talk" Mercedes said speaking to him softly. Sam looked down while nodding his head then gently let go of her hands.

"Okay Mercedes but I am here okay I'm here and I will not go until your heart is fully back to me" he turned around and glared at Puck. He then walked away and Mercedes walked up to Puck.

"Noah are you alright" She semi inspected him, touching his face and arms.

"Yea I'm fine can we go" Mercedes nodded and they held hands back to the car.

The car ride back to Mercedes house was quiet but the radio didn't make it an awkward silence. When the pulled up Puck got out and opened Mercedes door and helped her out and walked her to the front door. She opened the door and signaled for Puck to come in. She kicked off her shoes by the door and went to her kitchen and took out an ice pack from her freezer. She wrapped paper towels around it then grabbed the ice and walked back towards Puck.

"Sit down" She said and nodded toward the couch

"Mercedes I'm fin-" Mercedes threw the ice pack on the living room table and ripped open his shirt popping a few buttons but exposed his bruises.

"Sit down please" he did what she said and she handed him the ice pack. She sat next to him and they sat in silence for a little while then Mercedes put her head in her hands.

"Oh my God I don't know what to do" she said

"With what"

"You and Sam" She sat back up " I don't get it we were friends then you kissed me and we want to be more than that but I guess we are both to afraid. But then you called me your girl tonight and that made me feel great actually" Puck smiled " Then there is Sam who I spent eight years with but he did me very dirty and now he wants me back and a small part of me wants that back"

"Please Merced-"

"I need time alone Noah just me no Sam no Noah just Mercedes for once for about nine years I was with or kinda with someone and I need to know who Mercedes really is" She looked at Noah finally and he looked at her. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

" Everything in me wanted to choose you tonight when Sam made me choose even though it wasn't verbally. I really did" She put her hand on his cheek. " But a very very small part of me wanted to choose him too" She looked away then stood up to walk away. Puck grabbed her arm and she looked at him. He sighed.

"Take all the time you need Cedes, I'll wait" he said with a smile he stood up with the ice pack in hand and hugged her. She hugged him back then he broke away from the hug and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for the ice pack" She nodded and he proceeded to walk out the door.

"Girl let me tell you, you should have chose Puck" Santana said while sipping on her drink. Mercedes called Santana and Brittany over to have some much needed girl time. "Sam is no good and he is a gran problema y un culo enorme"

Mercedes laughed " Yes he is an ass but I did I seriously did want to just push Sam aside and run to Noah but a small part of me said hear him out and I listened"

Santana loudly slurped the last of her drink and smacked her lips. " That cause your a damn good person Cedes your gonna always have that small fucking voice telling you to be good...thank God I killed that voice a long time ago"

"No she didn't Mercedes she still has her good semaritin moments" Brittany said at the edge of the pool.

"Babe you're supposed to be on my side here defending my crazy" Santana said pointing to yourself.

"I was listening to that small voice that said" she lifter her hand and pointed to the sky "tell the truth" Mercedes laughed as she watched Brittany swim off then she turned to Santana.

"I love Brittany and why aren't we in this pool since you wanted it so bad"

"Aw you really got this house because of me" she started fake tearing up "You really love me"

"Yea you better get you ass in this pool that I'm paying for for you" Mercedes said then she dived into the pool swimming till she got to the middle of the pool.

"Alright alright" The girls had a much needed girl time and spent the day swimming then watched movies until everyone fell asleep.

Mercedes arrived at work and went to her office only to find that her office was empty.

"What the hell where is all of my stuff" She walked in her small office and was looking for her things in her drawers and cabinets. "Where are my picture AM I FIRED" She began to panic.

"Oh Mercedes there you are" Mercedes turned around and saw her co worker Ashley in the doorway.

"Ashley did they throw my stuff out… is it in the hall" Mercedes pointed towards the door and proceeded to walk out the door.

"No no Mercedes calm down you forgot you got promoted"

"PROMOTED no I only received a raised Ashley"

Ashley laughed "No no no it was a promotion girl come on I moved all your stuff for you to your new office"

"New office what the heck" Mercedes followed Ashley to her supposed new office. Mercedes was sure that she was only getting a raise not a promotion. Ashley walked up to the double doors that was indeed her office.

"Wait hold on this is the executive office Shane's office" Mercedes whispered because she honestly did not want to piss Shane off.

"I know" Ashley then opened the doors.

"No Ashley"

"MERCEDES so what do you think" Mercedes was now looking at her boss Timothy who was showing her Shane's office that she has seen plenty times before.

"Its Shane's office it's nice, so apparently I have been promoted and I guess my office was moved so where is.." Mercedes then noticed her pictures on the desk then put two and two together. She looked around the large office and saw all of her stuff from her old office.

'Wait don't tell me" Mercedes said dropping her arms.

"Welcome aboard Mercedes you are now in with the big dogs as my kids would say" Jason laughed and clapped. " Miss Jones your proposal the other day was phenomenal and honestly a raise could not do you justice"

"Executive producer Jason" Mercedes said in awe.

"Yes ma'am"

"What about Shane he-"

"Has been moved to New York to hold down the fort for me over there while you can rock the boat here" Jason said with a huge smile on his face.

"Jason no" Ashley quietly said and shook her head. He cleared his throat.

"Well-"

"I can't believe it can I be alone for a-"

"Oh sure sure sure come on Ashley we need to find Sue she needs to fire someone for me" Jason said as he walked out with Ashley.

Mercedes closed the door then she turned around and screamed. " OH MY GOD I'M THE EXECUTIVE…...i'm the executive" Mercedes ran and jumped in her new chair and laughed as it spun around. She grabbed her phone quickly and dialed a number.

"Hello"

"Noah guess what"

"What"

"I not only got a raise…..I GOT A PROMOTION"

"Really that's great I'm so proud what is your new title"

Mercedes smiled " I am now the executive producer"

Puck's eyes became wide " Wow that's...that's just wow Mercedes I am extremely proud of you"

"Thanks we should celebrate this weekend"

"Alright but you pick the time and place alright"

"Okay and thank you"

"For what"

"For being proud of me"

"Anytime" Mercedes smiled and looked out the windows

"I'll talk to you later Noah"

"Alright beautiful have a good day"

"Thanks you" Mercedes hung up and smiled " its already a good day"

Puck hung up the phone and smiled. He then frowned then drove off.

"So you're finally gonna take up my offer huh"

Puck nodded "Yea lets do this"

"Well it's about time Pucky Pooh co-owner of Exotic..will never know why you weren't this whole time I mean you basically came up with the whole ideal and the vision wanted me to have all the spotlight huh"

"No I wanted you to be happy finally and now that you are here I am" Unique looked at Puck skeptically.

"It's that pretty lady isn't it"

"No I wanted...well I've been…..yea she just got promoted to executive of a company she works at and what if she looks at me when her heart is finally set and she sees me Puck the bartender. She will run to her old dude so fast or maybe even a new dude and I can't handle that.

"Then let's put her to the test"

" What do you mean"

"If she care for you and just you Noah not even Puck NOAH she will not care about your job statues and if she doesn't and uses your job against you then move on then hit her with the oh by the way i actually co own Exotic and walk away all dramatice ooohhhh you know I love dramatic exits" Puck laughed.

"Yea I know"

"But until then you i will work here and not at that sorry club you work at now"

"Okay Unique" Puck smiled.

"But I already know she's the one...you know I have a sixth sense about these things remember Artie and Tina everybody else thought that she was gonna end up with Mike and Artie with Sugar but I was crazy right Artie and Tina would never right uh huh now they on their third child"

"Third"

"Third honey" Unique sighed " But Unique must go I have a facial appointment to get to.

Puck smiled and watched Unique walk out of now his office. He looked out the glass window into the club and smiled. He was the co owner of a club that is now a multi billion dollar club. Mercedes will hopefully now not see him as a financial burden if they were to ever get together. His biggest fear is a repeat of his past.

 **Well Well Mercedes gets a promotion,** Chapter 8

 _Sam looked over at Mercedes and her hand was covering her mouth wide eyed at the scene in front of her and how she was terrified and turned on by Puck standing up to Sam. Puck looked in the direction Sam was looking in and reached out his hand to her._

" _Come on Mercedes" Puck said calmly as if seeing her all the bad in the world goes away and it's just him and her._

" _No Mercedes listen to me" Sam said holding his cheek. "Please baby I'm sorry I realized you were everything I needed" he walked towards her and Puck was about to approach until he saw her hand slightly telling Puck to hold on._

" _I fucked up okay.. I fucked up" he grabbed her hand looking into her eyes. " I miss you everyday I wish that I can turn back time and fix everything" Mercedes just looked at him and tears began to fall down her face. Puck saw and he was walking toward them again and Mercedes signaled him to stop._

" _You were my soul since high school Mercedes I thought I wanted more in life and needed other women in my life but I don't please Mercedes give me another chance" He pleaded with hopeful eyes._

" _Sam I-" she looked at Noah then she looked at Sam and knew right away who she wanted to be with._

" Sam I have to go right now but I don't think this is the time or place to talk" Mercedes said speaking to him softly. Sam looked down while nodding his head then gently let go of her hands.

"Okay Mercedes but I am here okay I'm here and I will not go until your heart is fully back to me" he turned around and glared at Puck. He then walked away and Mercedes walked up to Puck.

"Noah are you alright" She semi inspected him, touching his face and arms.

"Yea I'm fine can we go" Mercedes nodded and they held hands back to the car.

The car ride back to Mercedes house was quiet but the radio didn't make it an awkward silence. When the pulled up Puck got out and opened Mercedes door and helped her out and walked her to the front door. She opened the door and signaled for Puck to come in. She kicked off her shoes by the door and went to her kitchen and took out an ice pack from her freezer. She wrapped paper towels around it then grabbed the ice and walked back towards Puck.

"Sit down" She said and nodded toward the couch

"Mercedes I'm fin-" Mercedes threw the ice pack on the living room table and ripped open his shirt popping a few buttons but exposed his bruises.

"Sit down please" he did what she said and she handed him the ice pack. She sat next to him and they sat in silence for a little while then Mercedes put her head in her hands.

"Oh my God I don't know what to do" she said

"With what"

"You and Sam" She sat back up " I don't get it we were friends then you kissed me and we want to be more than that but I guess we are both to afraid. But then you called me your girl tonight and that made me feel great actually" Puck smiled " Then there is Sam who I spent eight years with but he did me very dirty and now he wants me back and a small part of me wants that back"

"Please Merced-"

"I need time alone Noah just me no Sam no Noah just Mercedes for once for about nine years I was with or kinda with someone and I need to know who Mercedes really is" She looked at Noah finally and he looked at her. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

" Everything in me wanted to choose you tonight when Sam made me choose even though it wasn't verbally. I really did" She put her hand on his cheek. " But a very very small part of me wanted to choose him too" She looked away then stood up to walk away. Puck grabbed her arm and she looked at him. He sighed.

"Take all the time you need Cedes, I'll wait" he said with a smile he stood up with the ice pack in hand and hugged her. She hugged him back then he broke away from the hug and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for the ice pack" She nodded and he proceeded to walk out the door.

"Girl let me tell you, you should have chose Puck" Santana said while sipping on her drink. Mercedes called Santana and Brittany over to have some much needed girl time. "Sam is no good and he is a gran problema y un culo enorme"

Mercedes laughed " Yes he is an ass but I did I seriously did want to just push Sam aside and run to Noah but a small part of me said hear him out and I listened"

Santana loudly slurped the last of her drink and smacked her lips. " That cause your a damn good person Cedes your gonna always have that small fucking voice telling you to be good...thank God I killed that voice a long time ago"

"No she didn't Mercedes she still has her good Samaritan moments" Brittany said at the edge of the pool.

"Babe you're supposed to be on my side here defending my crazy" Santana said pointing to yourself.

"I was listening to that small voice that said" she lifter her hand and pointed to the sky "tell the truth" Mercedes laughed as she watched Brittany swim off then she turned to Santana.

"I love Brittany and why aren't we in this pool since you wanted it so bad"

"Aw you really got this house because of me" she started fake tearing up "You really love me"

"Yea you better get you ass in this pool that I'm paying for for you" Mercedes said then she dived into the pool swimming till she got to the middle of the pool.

"Alright alright" The girls had a much needed girl time and spent the day swimming then watched movies until everyone fell asleep.

Mercedes arrived at work and went to her office only to find that her office was empty.

"What the hell where is all of my stuff" She walked in her small office and was looking for her things in her drawers and cabinets. "Where are my picture AM I FIRED" She began to panic.

"Oh Mercedes there you are" Mercedes turned around and saw her co worker Ashley in the doorway.

"Ashley did they throw my stuff out… is it in the hall" Mercedes pointed towards the door and proceeded to walk out the door.

"No no Mercedes calm down you forgot you got promoted"

"PROMOTED no I only received a raised Ashley"

Ashley laughed "No no no it was a promotion girl come on I moved all your stuff for you to your new office"

"New office what the heck" Mercedes followed Ashley to her supposed new office. Mercedes was sure that she was only getting a raise not a promotion. Ashley walked up to the double doors that was indeed her office.

"Wait hold on this is the executive office Shane's office" Mercedes whispered because she honestly did not want to piss Shane off.

"I know" Ashley then opened the doors.

"No Ashley"

"MERCEDES so what do you think" Mercedes was now looking at her boss Timothy who was showing her Shane's office that she has seen plenty times before.

"Its Shane's office it's nice, so apparently I have been promoted and I guess my office was moved so where is.." Mercedes then noticed her pictures on the desk then put two and two together. She looked around the large office and saw all of her stuff from her old office.

'Wait don't tell me" Mercedes said dropping her arms.

"Welcome aboard Mercedes you are now in with the big dogs as my kids would say" Jason laughed and clapped. " Miss Jones your proposal the other day was phenomenal and honestly a raise could not do you justice"

"Executive producer Jason" Mercedes said in awe.

"Yes ma'am"

"What about Shane he-"

"Has been moved to New York to hold down the fort for me over there while you can rock the boat here" Jason said with a huge smile on his face.

"Jason no" Ashley quietly said and shook her head. He cleared his throat.

"Well-"

"I can't believe it can I be alone for a-"

"Oh sure sure sure come on Ashley we need to find Sue she needs to fire someone for me" Jason said as he walked out with Ashley.

Mercedes closed the door then she turned around and screamed. " OH MY GOD I'M THE EXECUTIVE…...i'm the executive" Mercedes ran and jumped in her new chair and laughed as it spun around. She grabbed her phone quickly and dialed a number.

"Hello"

"Noah guess what"

"What"

"I not only got a raise…..I GOT A PROMOTION"

"Really that's great I'm so proud what is your new title"

Mercedes smiled " I am now the executive producer"

Puck's eyes became wide " Wow that's...that's just wow Mercedes I am extremely proud of you"

"Thanks we should celebrate this weekend"

"Alright but you pick the time and place alright"

"Okay and thank you"

"For what"

"For being proud of me"

"Anytime" Mercedes smiled and looked out the windows

"I'll talk to you later Noah"

"Alright beautiful have a good day"

"Thanks you" Mercedes hung up and smiled " its already a good day"

Puck hung up the phone and smiled. He then frowned then drove off.

"So you're finally gonna take up my offer huh"

Puck nodded "Yea lets do this"

"Well it's about time Pucky Pooh co-owner of Exotic..will never know why you weren't this whole time I mean you basically came up with the whole ideal and the vision wanted me to have all the spotlight huh"

"No I wanted you to be happy finally and now that you are here I am" Unique looked at Puck skeptically.

"It's that pretty lady isn't it"

"No I wanted...well I've been…..yea she just got promoted to executive of a company she works at and what if she looks at me when her heart is finally set and she sees me Puck the bartender. She will run to her old dude so fast or maybe even a new dude and I can't handle that.

"Then let's put her to the test"

" What do you mean"

"If she care for you and just you Noah not even Puck NOAH she will not care about your job statues and if she doesn't and uses your job against you then move on then hit her with the oh by the way i actually co own Exotic and walk away all dramatice ooohhhh you know I love dramatic exits" Puck laughed.

"Yea I know"

"But until then you i will work here and not at that sorry club you work at now"

"Okay Unique" Puck smiled.

"But I already know she's the one...you know I have a sixth sense about these things remember Artie and Tina everybody else thought that she was gonna end up with Mike and Artie with Sugar but I was crazy right Artie and Tina would never right uh huh now they on their third child"

"Third"

"Third honey" Unique sighed " But Unique must go I have a facial appointment to get to.

Puck smiled and watched Unique walk out of now his office. He looked out the glass window into the club and smiled. He was the co owner of a club that is now a multi billion dollar club. Mercedes will hopefully now not see him as a financial burden if they were to ever get together. His biggest fear is a repeat of his past.

 **Well Well Mercedes gets a promotion, Puck gets a Promotion, Sam is still relevant, what is next TILL NEXT TIME…..**


End file.
